


the obvious vs. the oblivious

by my_minha, winkhoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkhoonie/pseuds/winkhoonie
Summary: Woojin is done with Jihoon pining over his beloved Minhyun-hyung all the time. Fortunately, Seongwoo has a plan to bring this to a conclusion.





	the obvious vs. the oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! so haru and I decided to collab together for a sweet hwangwink fic and here it is~ hehe hope you guys enjoy!

Park Jihoon is whipped.

He would never admit it himself, but there was no denying he was hopelessly, terribly, inexplicably whipped for his Minhyun-hyung. There was nothing he didn’t love about the gentle man, from the kindness he shows towards their fans and members, to his goofiness when he does his signature butt dance on variety shows. Jihoon loves every single moment spent with his hyung.

And anyone could tell how attached Jihoon was towards Minhyun from the way his eyes followed his hyung everywhere, not wanting to miss a single moment.

Today was no other exception; it was a rare offday for Wanna One, and they were having breakfast in their dorm together. Jihoon was too preoccupied with his comic book to give a care about anything else in the world, until Seongwoo speaks,

“Minhyun! Make me a cup of coffee please~”

At the mention of Minhyun’s name, Jihoon looks up from his comic book, eyes searching for that familiar broad figure of his beloved hyung. 

He watches as Minhyun nods and returns to the kitchen, coming back out soon after with a nice warm mug of coffee in his hands. Seongwoo gratefully takes the mug from Minhyun, sipping a bit. Suddenly, Seongwoo breaks out into a coughing fit, sticking his tongue out, face writhed with disgust. “Minhyun! Why is the coffee so salty?” Seongwoo cries out.

Minhyun frowns, brows furrowed. “What do you mean it’s salty?” Nonchalantly, he takes a sip from the same mug, before his face turns pale, sputtering. Confused, he checks the packet he added into Seongwoo’s cup, only to realise it was salt and not sugar.

“Hwang Minhyun! Why would you put salt instead of sugar in my coffee?! Are you trying to kill me?” Seongwoo hollers dramatically as Minhyun dashes back into the kitchen to make him another cup, trying to hold back his laughter.

The rest of the members could care less about their bickering, things like this happening often in their dorm. But Jihoon was too fixated on Minhyun’s eye smile, his heart melting.  

Chuckling, Jihoon smiles to himself,  _ looks like our perfect Minhyun-hyung can make such  mistakes too. That’s so cute. _

“Can you tone down the staring? It’s creepy as hell.”

Jihoon jumps at Woojin’s voice, immediately making a move to slap him. In a hushed voice, he whispers, “Shut up, Woojin! He’s going to notice if you talk so loudly.” 

“Go be sickly in love somewhere else, it’s so gross to see you look at him with hearts shooting out of your eyes every second.”

“What happened to our Bunssodan spirit,” Jihoon frowns. “So much for having you as a supportive best friend.”

Woojin just shrugs. “Can’t you just confess to him already? You’re always ogling at him every chance you get and when he’s not here, you won’t shut up about him.” 

“I can’t! There’s no way I stand a chance… After all Minhyun-hyung is closer to Jinyoung, Seongwoo-hyung and Jaehwan-hyung, there’s no reason for him to like me at all. Furthermore, he never chooses me during his part in Wanna Be…” Jihoon sighs, his shoulders falling in disappointment.

Woojin stares blankly at Jihoon for a moment, before burying his face in his hands in frustration, grumbling under his breath, “You know what, Park Jihoon, you’re oblivious as hell. I have no idea what he sees in you.”

“What?” 

“I said that you’re freaking dumb and don’t deserve a love life, you idiot.”

Jihoon makes a move to slap Woojin again, but Woojin avoids the hit with practiced ease. Exasperated, Jihoon jumps out of his seat to chase Woojin, who darts out of the room at the speed of light. For a moment, Jihoon regrets ever befriending Woojin. Angrily, he shouts at the top of his lungs, “Screw you Park Woojin!”

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon knows he isn’t a quiet person: he’s rowdy, always laughing loudly and playing around with the members. He enjoys talking with them and making them laugh, but whenever Minhyun’s around, he becomes too shy to act like himself. His mind would go blank and his mouth would run dry, and he wouldn’t be able to say or do a thing. 

The first instance was when Jihoon was playing Battlegrounds with Daniel as per usual. Just when they’ve finished a round, Minhyun enters the room. Daniel’s about to start the next round when Minhyun pipes up, “Can I join in?” 

The idea of playing a game with Minhyun causes alarm bells to go off in Jihoon’s head. Daniel is about to reply when Jihoon stands up abruptly. “I’m sorry, I have to use the washroom, but you guys can go ahead without me!” Before allowing either of his hyungs to stop him, Jihoon runs out of the room, leaving both Minhyun and Daniel dumbfounded.

The second instance was when Jihoon was joking around with Seongwoo. Jihoon really enjoys playing with Seongwoo a lot; they return each other’s antics well and their sense of humour matches perfectly. Whenever Seongwoo did something funny, Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh hysterically, but whenever Minhyun tried to joke around him, Jihoon had to force himself not to smile too much lest his attraction for his hyung was obvious, covering his face with his hands instead.

The third instance was when Jisung would hug or cuddle Jihoon. Their leader liked to dote on the younger members a lot, especially Jihoon. It wasn’t rare for Jisung to initiate skinship with him, and Jihoon wouldn’t mind, occasionally reciprocating. Jihoon wished Minhyun would do the same with him but whenever the older male tried to, Jihoon’s heart would begin accelerating to frightening speeds and his face would turn red so Jihoon has to force himself to scoot away from Minhyun.

“You’re being too obvious.” Woojin says to Jihoon one night.

“What do you mean? I don’t think Minhyun-hyung can tell.” 

Woojin facepalms. “That’s not what I meant. Don’t you think hyung can tell more easily if you keep acting like this?”

Jihoon pauses to think. “You’re right, I’m making my crush for him too obvious. Do you think I should avoid him more?”

Woojin throws his hands up in defeat. “I give up. You’re never going to make progress on your love life.”

Jihoon watches as Woojin walks away, scratching his head in confusion.

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun is worried.

He’s noticed how Jihoon’s behaviour has changed around him, and it’s worrying. Ever since their Produce 101 days, he’s always known Jihoon to be an open and playful person, but Minhyun is starting to notice how Jihoon is acting differently around him, being less vocal and sometimes avoiding him altogether. To say that he’s worried about Jihoon would probably be an understatement.

‘ _ Did I do or say something that offended him? _ ’

Minhyun tries to rack his brain for something, but he can’t recall doing anything that could possibly cause Jihoon to be upset. He can’t seem to find the chance to ask Jihoon about it too, with the lengths the boy was going to avoid him.

Minhyun decides that consulting someone about it would be the best, and there’s no better person to ask than Seongwoo.

“Seongwoo… Can I talk to you for a while?”

Seongwoo perks up from where he was seated on the couch, idly surfing through the channels, “Sure, what’s up?”

“It’s just… I’m worried about Jihoon. He’s acting differently around me and I think I might’ve done something to make him feel upset, but I don’t know what it is… He avoids me whenever I try to ask him about it too, I might’ve messed up big time.”

Seongwoo can’t help but choke out a laugh, knowing all too well what the topic was about. He had to admit, it was almost a little too funny seeing these two run around in circles for a while. But he knew it was about time they finally meet in the middle. 

“I asked you for help and you’re laughing at my misery. I’m ending our friendship here.” Minhyun deadpans, turning around to leave.

Holding back his laughter, Seongwoo shoots Minhyun a wink. “Don’t worry, I’ll find a way for you to talk to him. You can leave it to me!”

Confused, Minhyun just shrugs, hoping for the best.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon sighs for the nth time today. He throws the comic he was reading to the side of the bed and glares up at his ceiling.

He is so bored. 

Sitting up, he looks around for any of his roommates to entertain him but nobody’s in the room. Jihoon frowns and hops down from his bunk bed to walk out of the room to look for the other members. 

He goes to Jinyoung’s room first and sees it empty. He goes to Daniel’s room and sees it empty too. What the hell? Did everyone just leave and not bother telling him about it? He takes his phone out from his pocket and sees a text from Woojin, saying they left to watch a movie. 

Jihoon texts back that he hopes the movie gets sold out for leaving him behind, adding a lot of angry emojis for emphasis. He can’t believe they just left him like that. Albeit he hasn’t accepted any of their movie invites since he was usually too busy playing games but the sentiment would have been nice! 

Pouting, he heads into the kitchen in search for food instead. Food always makes him feel better. 

Searching the cupboards for some easy-to-do meals, Jihoon releases a small “aha” at the stash of ramen bowls inside. They’re probably Daniel’s or Woojin’s but sharing is caring and Jihoon knows they’ll forgive him in due time. He whistles as he takes one, finds a pot to put water in and waits for it to heat up on the stove. As he cuts open the powder and sauce to place over the noodles, he doesn’t hear it when someone walks up right behind him. 

“Oh, Jihoonie! You’re still here.”

Jihoon yelps, grasping the counter for support as he turns around to see Minhyun smiling down at him. 

“H-Hyung! I didn’t know you were here too.” Jihoon cracks a small grin while mentally cursing death on every member who thought leaving him behind with Hwang Minhyun was a good idea. 

The older male inspects what Jihoon is doing and even turns off the stove when the water is boiling already, “Yeah, I was reading a book in Seongwoo’s room and ended up taking a nap a bit. Then when I woke up everyone was gone.” He turns his head to Jihoon and smiles that damning angelic smile of his, “Except for you, of course.” 

Jihoon ducks his head down, feeling an imminent blush creeping over his cheeks. 

“Here you go.” Minhyun suddenly places the bowl of ramen in Jihoon’s hands, careful to not tip the hot water on his fingers. The younger male didn’t even notice the other had finished preparing Jihoon’s meal while he was shyly staring at the floor and fidgeting with the ends of his sweater. He really can’t focus around Minhyun and Jihoon mutters a small, “thank you” before almost brisk walking to the table. 

He sits down and sighs, placing a hand over his heart. It was still beating fast and Jihoon internally curses himself for acting so weird around the other. Minhyun will never look at him more than a dongsaeng anyway so Jihoon didn’t think the older male would notice his behavior around him but still... Jihoon likes to hope. 

“You forgot your chopsticks, silly.” 

Jihoon almost jolts in his seat when Minhyun comes over and places the utensils over the bowl. He sits across Jihoon and the younger male suddenly doesn’t know what to do with himself. He can’t just get up and leave like usual, it would be rude and Minhyun would be left alone. Jihoon usually makes sure that Minhyun was occupied with someone else before darting away and lose his composure in front of him. But seeing as everyone decided to ditch them for a movie, Jihoon is forced to stay and accompany his crush. 

But he wasn’t obligated to speak so Jihoon just fiddles instead with his ramen and decided the noodles were soft enough to eat. As he slurps his meal, Minhyun just continues to stare at him and Jihoon forces himself not to squirm. What was the other thinking? And why wasn’t he looking away from Jihoon? It made it harder for him to eat, as well as the redness in his cheeks to dissipate, knowing the older male was watching him so closely. 

“Your cheeks puff out a lot when you eat, Jihoonie. It’s so cute.” Minhyun finally says, planting his chin on his hand with that gentle smile over his face. Jihoon almost chokes on his noodles. 

“I-It does? I haven’t noticed.” Jihoon replies, not even looking at his eyes because  _ man _ , his heart would not calm down right now. It was also difficult to swallow when his stomach was doing all kinds of somersaults and leaps. 

Though his mind instantly malfunctions when Minhyun reaches over the table to pinch one of Jihoon’s cheeks lightly. Normally, Jihoon would start pouting or slap the hand right away if he were anyone else but it was his Minhyun-hyung showering him with affections and Jihoon didn’t dare stop it. 

Instead, he sits still, blinks numerous times, and blushes till the tips of his ears re red. Minhyun chuckles at his reaction and eventually retracts his hand to place it back on the table. Jihoon hopes it will stay there and no longer cause him more heart attacks. 

Jihoon tries to get back to eating, even more conscious now with the way he chews his food. But Minhyun must have noticed something off because the older male sighs and takes Jihoon’s hand, not holding his chopsticks, in his. 

Jihoon is this close to a cardiac arrest when Minhyun’s next words surprises him. 

“I’m sorry, Jihoon-ah.” 

The younger male snaps his head up and tilts his head in confusion, not understanding why Minhyun was apologizing to him. But the older male for once has his own eyes averted and was staring instead at their joined hands. 

“What do you mean, hyung?” Jihoon asks, not liking the sadness he’s seeing in Minhyun’s eyes. 

“For not being a good hyung to you lately. I seem to keep driving you away and I don’t want you being mad at me so if there’s anything I can do, Jihoon--”

“No!” Jihoon is horrified at what he’s hearing and he ends up shouting without thinking. He quickly backtracks when he sees Minhyun’s expression fall, probably thinking Jihoon was rejecting him further. That couldn’t be farther from the truth, “I-I mean, you’ve done nothing wrong, hyung. I’m not mad at you. It’s just me and my paranoid self so I was avoiding you for a good reason.” Jihoon winces, that came out wrong. 

Minhyun looks like a kicked puppy, “So you were avoiding me?” 

Jihoon opens his mouth and doesn’t know want to say, what excuses he could make or lies he could fabricate so that Minhyun will believe him and won’t know about Jihoon’s crush for him. But his mind is failing him and Jihoon just sits there looking like a fish out of water as he slowly realizes there’s no way out of this. 

His shoulders slump, deciding rejection is better than Minhyun misunderstanding him.

“I’m not avoiding you because I hate you or anything, hyung,” Jihoon starts, his voice small, “It’s because I… I’m—” 

He groans and thumps his head on the table, messing his hair up with his hands in frustration. Without looking up, he mumbles, “because I like you, hyung.”

He doesn't see Minhyun’s reaction and he’s kind of scared to check but after a long moment of silence, Jihoon decides to raise his head and wonders if he’s pushed Minhyun away with his confession.    


Unsurprisingly, the man is still in his seat but he was just gaping at Jihoon and blinking slowly like he was having a hard time processing what Jihoon just said. 

The younger male tilts his head, waving his hand in front of Minhyun’s face, “Hyung?” 

Minhyun rears back and shakes his head, looking like he just came back from wherever he was in his mind, “I’m sorry but you said you liked me?” 

“...yes?”

“As in like  _ like  _ me?”

Hearing Minhyun of all people saying that brings a smile to Jihoon’s face and despite feeling very apprehensive, he tries not to laugh when he answers, “Yes, hyung. That kind of like.”

Minhyun absorbs this for a whole two seconds this time before he says, “Okay.”

“Okay?” 

“Yeah.” The older male smiles at Jihoon’s dumbfounded look and reaches over to hold Jihoon’s smaller hand in his again, “Okay. Me too. I like you too.”

Jihoon’s struggles not to exclaim loudly at that but he thinks his jaw might have dropped a little. His eyes don’t know where to look at and they dart around the room, trying to find some sort of answer or explanation on how  _ this _ is possible, how there’s a world that the beautiful, talented and adorably idiotic Hwang Minhyun  _ likes _ him too.

Jihoon manages to stutter out, “H-How…me...when?” Now if only Jihoon can string them together into something more coherent but Minhyun somehow understands him.

He laughs in that adorable way of his, “I can’t really pinpoint the exact moment but every time you played with the others and avoided me, it made me feel…” 

Jihoon’s brows rise, “No way. You were jealous?” He covers his mouth in surprise, unable to believe it. Minhyun doesn’t deny it however and instead a faint blush settles over his cheeks.

“I’m not proud of it but I can’t help what I feel when I wish you’d be close around me too.” Minhyun explains, caressing Jihoon’s knuckles with his thumb. Jihoon shakes his head and tries to hold himself back, he really does, but the laughter just spills out from his lips.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just that I’ve never seen hyung so sulky around me before.” 

Minhyun doesn’t take it as an insult and just grins at the younger male, “Well I wish you would smile around me more often. It looks beautiful.” Minhyun ends up saying and this time, Jihoon can’t fight his the redness in his own cheeks. 

“I’m really sorry about ignoring you, hyung. I just thought…my crush for you would be too obvious and you’d...hate me.” Jihoon mumbles at the end. He hears the scrape of the chair and suddenly, Minhyun’s dropping on the seat beside him.

“I could never hate you.” He says, bringing his hands up to cup Jihoon’s face. The younger stares at him with wide eyes, full of hope and love and Minhyun smiles, thumbing Jihoon’s cheeks softly, “You’re too precious to me, Jihoon.” 

Jihoon throws himself at his hyung, burying his face against Minhyun’s chest and smelling his sweet and comforting scent, “hyung!” He feels arms wrap around him as well and it’s like being cocooned in the warmest blanket ever. When he leans back a bit, he flushes when he realizes how close their faces are now and he can see Minhyun’s cheeks were red too. They were doing a lot of blushing today. 

But Jihoon can’t help but let his eyes wander down to Minhyun’s lips and his heart race as he thinks about kissing them. He looks up again, wondering if he could but then Minhyun beats him to it. He holds Jihoon’s chin delicately and leans down and slowly, their lips meet and Jihoon feels like he’s soaring above the clouds. 

He kisses back lightly, nervously, excitedly. It’s his first time with a boy and it’s making his head spin. None of his previous relationships have ever done that. Minhyun takes his time to learn Jihoon’s lips, kissing them softly and Jihoon shifts forward to get closer. 

When they pull back, they look into each other’s eyes and at the same time, chuckle shyly into their hands as if they couldn’t believe what they just did. 

“You have soft lips, Jihoonie.” Minhyun says after a moment, pursuing his lips together as if he could remember how it felt. Jihoon punches him lightly on the arm, too embarrassed to say anything about that. But Minhyun continues, “but a little chap.”

Jihoon hits him harder this time and Minhyun chuckles outright. Jihoon enjoys the way Minhyun’s eyes crinkle into half moons when he smiles like that and he can’t help but reach over and feel that smile against his lips. 

They kiss for a bit longer this time before Minhyun pulls back, a bit breathless and red, “Wanna take this to the couch? The chairs aren’t actually comfortable.”

Now that he says it, his butt was starting to hurt from sitting on it for long and his neck was getting a cramp kissing with his head sideways. Jihoon stands and so does Minhyun and even though the couch is just closeby, their hands link together when they walk over to it.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think it worked?”

“Only one way to find out.”

The door to the Wanna One dorm opens with a bang and Woojin rolls his eyes when he spots two heads by the couch, sitting entirely too close together. “Yup it worked.”

“Oh good! My plan was a success.” Seongwoo cheers, stepping forward to see for himself the result of his meddling. He grins smugly at a surprised Minhyun, “Told you I’d find a way.” He laughs manically and Jihoon frowns. 

“Plan? What plan?” He turns to Minhyun like the other would know but the older male looks just as confused. 

“Wait, leaving us in the dorms was your bright idea?” Minhyun asks his friend who nods proudly, standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest. If he thought his friend was going to thank him, he was wrong.

“Idiot. Anyone could have thought of that. I should have just planned it myself.” 

Jihoon laughs when Seongwoo’s jaw drops at the blatant disrespect. He sputters for a comeback but ends up being ignored when the sound of a camera phone goes off. 

Jisung coos, “Don’t they look adorable.” Woojin snorts when he takes a look at his hyung’s screen: Jihoon was almost sitting on Minhyun’s lap, their sides pressed together and hands interlocked on Jihoon’s lap. They looked every bit like a couple caught in the act and Woojin guesses that’s what they are now. Thank  _ fuck _ . 

“Finally I can be rid of Jihoon whining to me about “Minhyun-hyung this” and “Minhyun-hyung that.”” He greatly exaggerates and pitches his voice in a pale imitation of Jihoon’s. Woojin ducks when a shoe comes flying towards his head and cackles as he escapes to his room. 

Jihoon, who stood up to attack, sits back down again with a scowl on his face, “Woojin’s a dead man.” 

Minhyun, who’s just so happy to see Jihoon acting like himself around him again, tugs the younger to his side and gives him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. 

Everyone, who’s watching them, elicits sounds of disgust and scramble away to leave the new couple to themselves.  


End file.
